Miracles Happen Through Chance
by Milotic7
Summary: Many ghost's are sick of Danny Phantom parading around, keeping the human world ghost free. They know that they can't do anything about it though. That is until the day the all attack at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hi! This is my first story so tell me what you think. Please don't flame me, its not that bad, but constructive criticism is expected and appreciated. In this story their will be no pairings so don't ask me to put them in. Please tell me what you think, and please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

Maddie's P.O.V

I walked quietly, while keeping to the shadows as often as I could. So far, so good, I hadn't been seen by a single ghost. This was my specialty, stealth, being unseen, knowing how to use the shadows to my advantage, things like that. I was Amity Park's greatest spy.

Normally I would never leave the safety of the ghost shield on personal matters. Amity Park depended on me. My husband was never the brightest and I usually had to fix his inventions. We were at war with the ghosts and without my husband and I Amity Park wouldn't have anything to fight the ghosts with. I was basically in charge of weapon design, my husband was one of our best fighters but he relied to much on me to come up with his own inventions. I was training Jazz and Tucker in weapons design, but they were both inexperienced and would never have been able to take over my job at the time.

I was being selfish but it was my Danny's birthday and I was visiting his grave.

I walked up to his grave. My eyes were moving everywhere trying to detect the faintest movement. After deducing that there wasn't any ghosts around I relaxed and walked to my son's tombstone.

"Happy birthday Danny. Amity is still holding on. It's hard to think that if you were here right now you would be sixteen. I still think of you as my little boy."

Flashback

"_Everyone be quiet he's coming." Jazz had said._

_Danny had walked in the door and dropped his backpack on the couch when,_

"_Happy Fifteenth Birthday."_

_Danny looked shocked, but quickly got over it and smiled._

"_Thanks guys, you didn't have to do this."_

"_Yes we did now have some birthday fudge, son!"_

"_Sure dad."_

_Crash!!_

"_What was that Jack?" I had asked._

"_I don't know Maddie."_

_All four of us had walked down the stairs, into the lab. Danny was looking warily around us but I had ignored it at the time. When we had gotten down into the lab we all froze in shock, there was hundreds of ghost's pouring into the lab. One had stopped, he flew right to my son and said_

"_Why hello whelp."_

"_Skulker." my son had said he sounded furious. "What are all these ghosts doing?"_

_Then another ghost flew up._

"_I Technus 2.o will never tell you about our plan to take over Amity Park and then, the world!"_

"_What." Danny had said._

_I had been very confused. Danny was talking to ghosts and they seemed to know him._

"_You idiot, you told him." the ghost called skulker had said._

"_What! I Technus 2.o would never do such a thing."_

"_Whatever, well whelp I suppose I could tell you since you can't stop us. The ghost's of the ghost zone are getting sick of you keeping us in line. We know that by ourselves we could never beat you, but if we join together even you can't beat us."_

"_Want to bet?"_

_After saying that Danny had grabbed a Fenton Bazooka laying on one of the tables and had started blasting ghosts back to the ghost zone. **(A.N It is the Fenton Bazooka that creates a mini portal and sends ghosts back to to the ghost zone right?)**_

_Jack and I had been frozen with shock. Our son had been fighting hundreds of ghosts and doing a great job of it too. We only snapped out of it when he was hit by an ectoplasmic blast and thrown into a wall. He got up and said._

"_Um guys a little help here."_

_Jack and I snapped out of it, and grabbed two other Fenton Bazookas and started fighting ghosts too. Even Jazz joined in._

_Eventually we were pushed out of Fentonworks and into the street there was just too many. Once we were in the street The Red Huntress had flown up,_

_"Hey Fentons need any help?"  
_

_"Finally you show up!" Danny said_

_"Danny?"_

_"Yes Val?"_

_"How did you..."_

_"Later okay."_

_Once again I had been confused, my son knew The Red Huntress by name? However I had bigger problems at the time and had brushed it off._

_We had been doing a good job of keeping the ghosts under control until__ the ghost in the white outfit had came._

**So tell me what you think review people**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer I own nothing _

_**Recap. . .**_

"_**Whatever, well whelp I suppose I could tell you since you can't stop us. The ghost's of the ghost zone are getting sick of you keeping us in line. We know that by ourselves we could never beat you, but if we join together even you can't beat us.". . .**_

_**We were doing a decent job of getting rid of the ghosts. . . **_

_**That is until the ghost in the white outfit had came. .** ._

Continue Flashback

_He came along with several other ghosts. Every single one of them was wearing a police outfit. They had looked familiar but I couldn't pinpoint why._

"_Grab that punk." the ghost had said._

"_Walker!?" my son had said._

_The ghost didn't reply. My son was soon surrounded by ghosts. _

"_Listen punk you owe me a thousand years, so come quickly, and quietly and your punishment may lessen. If you resit we will not hesitate to kill you." the ghost had said._

_My son had remained silent, and took on a fighting stance. _

"_If you insist on being difficult then we will resort to force. Detain him!"_

_My son was swarmed by all the ghosts in guard outfits. After seeing this Jack and I had rushed over to help him but it was already to late. My Danny was hurt and badly._

_Jack and I had turned on the ghost walker. Soon Walker and his guards had disappeared._

End Flashback

Jack and I had tried to save Danny, but the damage had been done. Danny had passed on that night.

We had managed to get several citizens to safety. Yet several were killed.

Now we were one of the twenty three cities left in the world that still had human life. The human race had been dieing out. Humans had managed to hold on for a year, but we were running out resources quickly. Most of our citizens were underfed, and tired. As it had only been a year since the first invasion people were worried about how they would survive. It had only been a year and we were already losing miserably.

We hoped for a miracle.

**Sorry it's short I wanted to get another chapter up. My siblings are computer hogs so updating is a challenge. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
